Ingenius Motherhood
by Fairylust
Summary: This is a short story of Medusa raising her child for the first two years of their life. The story focuses entirely on Medusa and Crona. It's a oneshot and features UnknownGender!Crona.


**Title: Ingenius Motherhood**

**Genre: Family/Angst**

**Rating: T**

**Author: FairyLust**

**Summary: Medusa raising her child for the first two years. It's basically just a short story of Medusa and Crona. It's a oneshot and features UnknownGender!Crona.**

**Warnings/Notes: This is just a little something I wrote to kick start my brain, mentions of birth, child abuse, neglect, angst, and a few other upsetting things you shouldn't read if they'll bother you. Now that's out of the way let's move onto the story! This may be considered a strong T for some.**

* * *

**~Late One Autumn Afternoon~**

The contractions had started in the morning, but she had used a spell to dull the pain despite that Mother—freakin—Nature still got several good punches of pain in. She had tried putting the birth off as long as she could with a combination of magic and willpower, but every baby had to be born or they'd die and there was no way she was letting her body become a living coffin for an infant's corpse.

The entire process of giving birth disgusted her. It was something only humans and meisters should have to suffer through, not a being as superbly powerful as a witch. After what felt like several hours it was finally over. A sickening pool of placenta, bodily fluids, and blood was left on the floor, and she could feel her stomach tighten in disgust whilst a blush spread over her already reddened face. The only thankful thing about the whole experience was that at least neither of her sisters was present to see it and mock her for it. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the little black spider on a far wall watching her intently and body shivering in what could have been laughter.

She rested and eventually got around to straightening up, brushing off her clothes, and then she got around to cleaning off the baby, which was eerily silent.

Indifferent yellow eyes examined it for several minutes. The baby had such an ugly, little face. She didn't expect the child's appearance to get any better with time. There was simply no way the child would be as beautiful as its mother with a father like it had. Thin, yet sturdy but too pale with poor eyesight and plain face, but not everyone could win in life. She'd hoped for a little girl but tensed as she went about cleaning the infant, which turned out to be alive and breathing after all.

The young woman stared with a bit of surprise at noticing something was a bit...off. Something had gone horribly wrong with her little infant. The baby was meant to be a girl, or a boy. One or the other, but the child she ended up with seemed to be...a bit of both. _This_, she thought with an irritated sigh, _is why witches should not have children._ Then again, at least it made determining gender easier. She could pick herself and Mother Nature could just screw off for the first time in nine months.

However, she had no idea what she wanted now. She had hoped for a girl partly because she had hoped to get a witch, but she could already tell her child wasn't a witch.

Their soul was close to being a lovely shade of purple but it leaned more heavily towards being pink. She could have a son, but the baby didn't look as though it'd ever grow to be a strong man. Aside from that she knew she'd have to run a few tests to figure which gender the baby leaned more towards. If there was more female inside she figured she'd make her baby a female, but if there were more male inside then she'd make the baby a male. It wasn't that difficult at least not for her, Medusa Gorgon.

**~1 Month Later~**

It took only a month of Medusa having a child before she finally decided motherhood was full of about a thousand pains and indignities. The screaming in the middle of the night was easy enough to take care of. She just had to leave Crona alone and turn off the baby monitor. Better yet she had thrown the monitor against a wall and dealt with the baby later when she felt like it.

She could hardly keep her child pacified forever. There were diapers to change, nursing to provide the child nourishment, and apparently infants couldn't be left alone for long and required a lot of attention. It really annoyed Medusa how much attention a single baby needed.

It was worth it though. She began her work with Crona early on. Creating a book that depicted various styles of killing. It pleased her when the infant cooed and chirped happily, pointing excitedly to certain pictures. She knew Crona couldn't understand the concept of death or killing yet, but she was set on teaching her child everything she knew about it. All she needed to do was help the child fill their veins with ice and madness. It'd help them to become stronger and according to recent research if Crona became a kishin then nothing would get in their-or Medusa's-way.

**~1 Year Later~**

At a year old Crona was quite fascinating, yet equally annoying. They still required Medusa's attention, lest she turn away and allow her child to wander off and break something, or swallow some toxic chemicals she left in their reach. Crona wobbled about at first, exploring her current lab and home. Crona was quite a curious little thing.

Eventually though Medusa grew tired of having to watch them and sat Crona in a small playpen where they would make incoherent baby noises and reach out through the bars with a startled cry as they realized their mother was going back to work and leaving them to do as they liked in the pin. Medusa was able to think clearly whenever Crona was locked up and out of her mind for at least a few minutes. The problem with motherhood, she found, was that the child was never really out of your mind.

She kept a snake watching Crona and her crystal ball was nearby, allowing her to glance at it every once and awhile. She watched for a moment as her child tried to unlock the latch to the playpen and gave a small smile when they failed and fell backwards with a quiet, defeated whimper she could barely hear from across the room.

"Nice try," she said glancing to Crona over her shoulder, "but maybe next time you'll think before touching things that don't belong to you, you little pest."

Whimpering and sniffling the crying commenced. Before she'd ignored the child or taken Crona and left them in their crib, but now she decided it was time to show Crona who was in charge. She moved over and gave the pink-haired child a cold glare. The whimpers continued and soon the tears came followed by loud wails. The back of her hand met the side of the small child's face almost instantaneously. Shocked and hurt the crying continued but ceased when a vector arrow moved into the pin and wrapped around the child lifting them up to be eye-level with their mother.

"You will stay in the dark until you stop this pitiful crying." She said. Taking Crona in her arms she opened a nearby door that had been concealed and locked by magic.

The room was thankfully soundproof and all that sat inside was a small crib. At some times Medusa wished that she'd walk in and find her child dead with stuck their head between the bars. That only seemed to happen in her dreams though. She sat the pink-haired child in the crib and left without another word.

**~Another Year Later~**

Trust seemed to have been automatically built. It was a lifeline, she knew, between mother and offspring, and apparently so was love, loyalty, and devotion. These shone through Crona more than herself, but she did love her work and was quite devoted to it. As for loyalties, Medusa was only truly loyal to herself. Crona, on the other hand, felt such feelings for her and when permitted shown it the best they could. She had found this out not long after she had taken Crona out to see the world for the first time.

Her child was only two but understood that obedience was key in the relationship that had been constructed between them. Medusa lured Crona in with a false sense of security at first, only showing the child friendly scenes that made them laugh and clap their hands joyfully. Then she shattered the illusion and shown her child what reality was like. They had walked some dangerous streets that were known to be crime-infested. True enough, thieves sat about here and there eyeing the attractive woman who seemed to be lost with their toddler following her closely. Crona was clearly frightened, grasping at Medusa's clothing when she refused to hold the child's tiny hand in hers to reassure Crona that everything would be okay.

A human then approached them.

He held a knife and demanded money, trying to frighten the woman before him by threatening the life of the child close to her. Medusa wanted to laugh in the man's face and shove little Crona over to him before walking off. However, she knew that would not prove advantageous seeing as she had big plans in mind for the child.

Abandoning the first notion she realized that what she really wanted to do was kill the man off then and there. It'd been a while since she had drawn blood from someone other than her child and even then it was primarily for research purposes, but she wasn't in the mood to kill with numerous eyewitnesses sitting around here and there.

Luckily, the mugger wasn't in the mood to steal while being watched either and quickly grabbed the woman by the arm forcing her to follow. This only furthered the witch's anger but she knew that once they were alone she could show Crona what death was.

The only problem was that the child was slow and clearly frightened of what was happening. They fell behind at first causing the child to try keeping up harder. Medusa heard Crona mumbling her name in fear and felt a headache coming on. It seemed to occur whenever her child began to whine. After a few minutes they were alone in a small alley. The human thought there was no escape for his victims when in reality there was no escape for him. The human shoved Crona off to the side then when they moved to stand in front of the fair-haired woman. Annoyed, the man grabbed the child and pushed them to the ground away from the beautiful woman he planned to harm in more ways than one.

Medusa cringed a bit at the pathetic, yet unearthly wail that answered the harsh action. Then the two year old surprised her, getting up and attempting to come between the human and their mother. It made Medusa chuckle in amusement, somewhat pleased to see her child was already on her side, already a loyal pawn.

The human appeared ready to outright slap Crona then but before he could an arrow came up from behind him and impaled him through his mid-section spattering Crona's face with blood. Meanwhile, Medusa smiled and watched as the human's lifeless form fell to the ground. The pink-haired child seemed to be in a brief shock standing still and appearing horrified at what had just occurred. They dared to step forward and touched the bloody wound, utterly silent as they turned back to Medusa who then explained that the man was dead and Crona's hand was covered in his blood.

A few months later she acquired the immortal, demon weapon Ragnarok whose body she melted down and fused with an artificial blood she created for Crona. It was sure to induce madness and make her child stronger than they'd ever be on their own. It took a major operation but she eventually managed to squeeze every last natural drop of red blood out of Crona. All it took was a simple transfusion, though she had to use some magic to keep the child alive during the process.

Afterwards, a symbiosis was created between Crona and their new weapon partner. She'd been inspired when she looked back on the first few months of raising her offspring.

She knew that without herself in the equation Crona would have died long ago; however, without Crona her plans wouldn't work out like she wanted. This beautiful symbiosis was permanent and ensured that Crona wouldn't ever escape madness. It also ensured that neither Crona nor Ragnarok would give up on each other, otherwise they would both die as a result.

And just to think motherhood inspired such an ingenious idea.

* * *

**I hope you liked that and aren't too mad about any typos or errors. I usually don't like how I wrap up stories, but feel I did pretty well with this one. What do you guys think? I thought I did pretty good.**

**I'll just hope that you all already know I don't own Soul Eater and won't mention that I didn't do a disclaimer, but just to be safe Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

**Hope you all liked this fic despite Medusa being such a huge child abuser.**

**;_;**

**Poor Crona.**

**~Until next time, Fairylust~**


End file.
